The Accident
by athenathnia
Summary: Usui terlibat dalam kecelakaan! Bagaimana reaksi Misaki terhadapnya?


Kaichou wa Maid Sama fan fiction

Hi there, this is my first fan fiction. Hope you like it ^^

Hari sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berakhir. Matahari nyaris terbenam, sedangkan bulan menunggu untuk keluar. Namun, disaat orang-orang telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan sedang menuju rumah atau sekadar melepas lelah di café-café, seorang gadis berambut hitam masih sibuk dengan tugas-tugas OSIS-nya.

"Ah, parah sekali. Banyak pekerjaan yang belum selesai" ujar gadis itu. Namanya adalah Ayuzawa Misaki, salah satu siswi SMA Seika, dan menyandang jabatan ketua OSIS disana. "Aku jadi terpaksa mengerjakan semuanya"

Akibat banyak pengurus OSIS yang sakit, Misaki pun terkena imbasnya, yaitu harus menyelesaikan hampir seluruh pekerjaan OSIS. Belum lagi ia harus memarahi cowok-cowok yang sering berbuat seenaknya.

"Hee..Ayuzawa? Kamu masih disini?" tiba-tiba saja seorang cowok berambut pirang memasuki ruang OSIS, tempat Misaki berada.

"U..Usui?!" seru Misaki kaget. "Kok kamu masih disini? Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Yah..aku malas pulang ke rumah" ujar Usui seraya menarik kursi kedepan Misaki. "Aku tak punya kegiatan apa-apa di rumah"

Usui Takumi, itulah nama lengkap cowok tersebut. Cowok yang kelewat sempurna dan sangat iseng terhadap Misaki.

"Hei, Usui lebih baik kamu pulang ke rumah" ucap Misaki setelah beberapa saat. "Aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi! Banyak yang harus dikerjakan"

"Memangnya, kamu tidak apa-apa sendirian disini?" tanya Usui.

"Tidak. Sekarang sudah larut, lebih baik kamu pulang!" kata Misaki sambil menulis sesuatu.

"Hem..baiklah" ucap Usui sambil melangkah keluar dan mengambil tasnya diatas meja. "Selamat malam, sampai ketemu besok, Ayuzawa"

Misaki pun kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaan-nya yang sempat tertunda karena dipelototi Usui tadi.

"Huh, aku tak pernah mengerti Usui. Cowok itu selalu saja mengganguku" ujar Misaki dalam hati. "Ah, sial. Kepalaku jadi sakit gara-gara semua pekerjaan ini. Tapi yang lebih penting, aku merasa cowok-cowok kembali merajalela lagi"

Akhir-akhir ini, cowok-cowok di Seika memang seperti kembali pada sifat asli mereka sebelum Misaki jadi ketua OSIS. Berantakan, brutal, sering berkelahi, dan sebagainya. Padahal Misaki sudah memarahi mereka, tapi mereka seperti tidak peduli. Cewek-cewek pun menjadi takut lagi terhadap mereka.

"Akan kupikirkan besok. Sementara pekerjaan ini, akan kuselesaikan ketika masuk sekolah" Misaki pun membereskan tasnya, dan beranjak keluar.

Esoknya, Misaki tengah berjalan untuk pergi bekerja. Di perjalanan, ia tak berhenti-hentinya berpikir, mengenai pekerjaan yang belum selesai, serta hukuman untuk cowok-cowok itu.

"Hem..apa aku harus member mereka hukuman berat, baru mereka sadar, ya" pikir Misaki. "Tak ada gunanya memarahi mereka. Aku harus mengambil tindakan, sebelum cewek-cewek makin ketakutan.

Karena sibuk berpikir, Misaki tidak menyadari kalau lampu untuk pejalan kaki, belum berubah hijau. Jadi ia pun melangkah maju untuk menyebrang, karena ia sempat didorong oleh seseorang secara tidak sengaja, cewek itu berpikir lampu sudah hijau.

Dari arah kanan, sebuah mobil melaju kencang dijalan sepi. Tidak peduli, teriakan orang-orang, menyuruh Misaki untuk lari, cewek itu tetap melangkah sambil berpikir. Tiba-tiba saja, seorang cowok berlari kearah Misaki.

"Ayuzawa!"

"Eh…."

BRAKKK

Sejujurnya, Misaki tidak terlalu ingat kejadian yang menimpanya itu. Ia baru sadar, ketika ia sudah berada di tepi jalan, serta banyak orang-orang datang menolongnya serta menanyainya. Di tengah jalan, Misaki melihat seorang cowok terkapar dengan bersimbah darah, serta sang pengemudi mobil atau bisa dibilang si penabrak berusaha menolong cowok itu.

Tanpa meladeni orang-orang yang menolongnya itu, Misaki segera berlari, untuk sekadar ingin tahu siapakah orang yang telah menyelamatkannya itu. Sesaat, Misaki tampak membeku, melihat orang yang menolongnya itu. Ya..orang itu adalah USUI.

Cowok yang biasanya iseng itu, tampak tak berdaya, saat darah keluar dari kepala, mulut, dan pipinya akibat luka goresan. Sepertinya tangan dan kakinya pun patah. Misaki yang melihat itu semua, hanya bisa diam sambil melihat Usui yang digotong masuk kedalam ambulans yang entah sejak kapan sudah datang.

"Kau tak apa-apa, nak?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang berada di dekat Misaki.

"Ah..tidak kok pak. Saya tidak apa-apa" ujar Misaki sambil memaksakan senyum.

Misaki yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa menelpon ke café, bahwa hari ini ia minta cuti mendadak.

"Eh, Usui kecelakaan?!" seru seorang gadis berambut kuncir dua, bernama Hanazono Sakura, ia adalah teman baik Misaki. "Kenapa bisa?!"

Misaki langsung menceritakan kejadian itu. Kebetulan mereka sedang makan siang bersama. Sakura mendengarkan dengan saksama cerita Misaki.

"Ah, tak disangka ya" ujar Sakura. "Sepertinya kita harus menjenguknya, bagaimana Shizuko?"

"Yah aku tak keberatan" jawab cewek berambut pendek dan berkacamata, yang bernama asli, Kaga Shizuko itu. "Omong-omong, apa berita itu sudah sampai ke pihak sekolah?"

"Sepertinya belum, karena harusnya cowok-cowok membicarakannya. Cewek-cewek pun diam saja" ucap Misaki seraya melahap bekalnya.

Ya, selain Sakura dan Shizuko, orang-orang di Maid Latte pun sudah diberitahu oleh Misaki.

Kemarin….

"_Selamat siang, boss" ujar Misaki sambil menaruh tasnya di loker, dan bersiap-siap ganti baju._

"_Siang, Misa-chan. Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba mengambil cuti kemarin?" tanya Satsuki, boss Maid Latte. "Aku sangat khawatir, kukira kamu sakit mendadak"_

"_Ah tidak sebenarnya…" _

_Setelah Misaki menceritakan pengalamannya, Satsuki sangat terkejut, demikian pula karyawan Maid Latte yang lain seperti, Honoka, Subaru, dan Erika._

"_Kapan kamu mau menjenguknya, Misa-chan?" tanya Honoka._

"_Mungkin besok atau lusa. Kalian ingin ikut?" ujar Misaki_

"_Ah, mungkin kami tidak bisa ikut. Kami harus bekerja. Lagipula Erika-chan juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya kuliah kan?" sahut Satsuki dengan wajah sedih dan disambut anggukan Erika. "Kami titip salam untuknya saja"_

"_Oh, baiklah kalau begitu" kata Misaki. Ia sempat bersyukur tadi, karena ia hampir lupa kalau Sakura dan Shizuko juga ikut bersamanya. Bisa gawat kalau mereka berdua tahu kerja sambilan Misaki._

"_Lebih baik, kamu bekerja sekarang, Misa-chan" kata Satsuki seraya menepuk pundak Misaki. "Tenang saja, Usui pasti baik-baik saja"_

_Karena ucapan itu, Misaki pun bisa bekerja dengan sedikit tenang, meski kekhawatirannya belum sepenuhnya hilang._

Di rumah sakit, Misaki tengah berjalan sendirian menuju lantai 3, letak kamar Usui berada. Misaki tidak naik lift seperti kebanyakan orang, karena merasa cukup kuat untuk naik tangga kesana. Sakura dan Shizuko tidak bisa ikut menjenguk karena mereka berdua punya urusan penting. Tapi kedua cewek itu berjanji akan ikut Misaki dalam kunjungan selanjutnya.

Akhirnya Misaki telah sampai di lantai 3, dan segera mencari kamar nomor 307. Setelah menemukannya, Misaki langsung mengetuk pintu dan mengintip kedalam. Diatas ranjang, terdapat sosok Usui yang sedang terbaring. Kepalanya serta beberapa bagian tubuhnya diperban dan di gips. Nampaknya Usui sedang tertidur atau masih pingsan akibat tabrakan 3 hari yang lalu.

Misaki menarik kursi dan duduk sambil menatap Usui.

"Kau itu..selalu saja melibatkan diri dalam bahaya" ucap Misaki berharap Usui dapat mendengarnya. "Apakah kamu tidak tahu kalau aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu?!"

Misaki pun membenamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan lengannya. Tiba-tiba saja, sebentuk tangan menepuk lembut kepala Misaki. Ternyata itu tangan Usui. Sedikit demi sedikit, matanya mulai terbuka. Misaki sedikit terkejut melihat itu.

"Kamu..menangis, Ayuzawa?" ujar Usui dengan suara pelan.

"Enak saja. Aku tidak menangis!" sahut Misaki, padahal nyaris saja air matanya keluar tadi.

"Ha ha..kamu itu memang seperti cowok, ya" ucap Usui sambil tersenyum. "Omong-omong, benar kamu khawatir terhadapku?"

"Kau mendengarnya?!" seru Misaki kaget. Ia tak menyangka kalau Usui mendengar kata-katanya tadi.

"Yah..aku hanya pura-pura tidur tadi"

"Sial. Ya, aku memang khawatir terhadapmu. Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Hem, bukan. Aku senang Ayuzawa khawatir kepadaku.

Perkataan itu sukses membuat wajah Misaki merah padam.

"Huh, dasar kau itu!" ucap Misaki. "Omong-omong kamu dapat salam dari boss, Honoka, Subaru, dan Erika. Sakura dan Shizuko juga.

"Ooh, terima kasih" ujar Usui.

Akhirnya, Misaki menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengobrol dengan Usui. Setelah jam 7 malam, ia pun pamit pulang, itupun setelah memastikan Usui sehat-sehat saja, dan lukanya tidak ada yang terlalu parah.

Seminggu kemudian…..

"Pagi, pagi" ucap Misaki seperti biasa di depan gerbang sekolah, bersama Katada, petugas kedisplinan.

"Pagi, Ayuzawa" ujar Usui membuat Misaki kaget. Lengannya masih di gips, namun ia sudah dapat berjalan meski agak terpincang-pincang.

"U..Usui?!" seru Misaki. "Kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Yah begitulah. Dokter mengizinkan-ku pulang" sahut Usui

"Ooh begitu. Syukurlah"

"Eh, apa?"

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kok…"

"Mukamu merah, Ayuzawa. Manis sekali"

"Arrrgghh….dasar makhluk luar angkasa genit!"

~~~THE END~~~

Tolong reviewnya, supaya saya dapat membuat fan fiction selanjutnya jadi lebih baik! Jaannneee^^

Gomene..kalau ada kesalahan dalam tulisan maupun sifat tokoh


End file.
